


Rants and Other Stuff

by Englands_Scones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also talking about everyday things in my life, Crack, Funny, Humor, Me ranting about random stuff, More characters and stuff to be added, Rants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englands_Scones/pseuds/Englands_Scones
Summary: This is literally just a work where I rant and comment on everything that is going on in my everyday life. Yeah. I just gifted this work to myself... Pretty much the rants of a trans-gay-asian-otaku-fanboy.





	Rants and Other Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Englands_Scones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englands_Scones/gifts).



Everyday life sucks. It really sucks. At the moment, I am writing this story while my brother watches Parks and Rec while waiting for the Nintendo Fucking Switch to recharge. They got a Nintendo Fucking Switch. Yeah. Let that sink in. THEY got one. Not Mom or Dad, but they did. My two little lazy blonde brothers who can't even cook dinner for themselves raised enough money in TWO days to get a Nintendo Fucking Switch. When it comes to Video Games, they didn't even hesitate to remove the dried mortar from old bricks in the Sacred Mosquito Breeding Grounds (also known as our backyard). John and Will did have some help, though. 

Grandma sent us a frigging twenty-pound bleach bottle full of coins. We took it to a coin counter and found out it was $200 worth of coins. $200 frickin' greenbacks! We split them between the three of us, each getting $70, and Mom and Dad getting the rest. The next day, they had raised enough money to buy a $300 dollar gaming console. I fucking hate it! Mom lets them get a Nintendo Fucking Switch, but they won't let me get a Nintendo Fucking 3DS!!! I'm older than those two dickwads! 

Mom's a total prick when it comes to keeping us from melting our brains with the travesties of the internet. She is probably going to check the history on this macbook after I'm done with it. Pfft... All the yaoi doujinshis I look at are on the Incognito Tab anyways. She's all about anti-gay anti-trans shit. 'It's not approved by God!' she says. Well, I'm a Christian too, but where in the fucking Bible does it say, 'Thou shalt not be transgender?!!!!' I told her I was trans AND gay, and she said, 'Kate, I am angry that you didn't tell me sooner, and it's just a phase.' 

Just a phase.

WELL, THIS IS A BIG PHASE!!! I've been trans since I was in SIXTH grade! Now I'm a sophmore, and I'm STILL trans! Is that just a phase? YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, MOMMA! Bahahaha!!!

Mom thought she knows me. Well, does she know that I read yaoi on a daily basis? Does she know that I draw yaoi on a daily basis? Does she know that I write yaoi on a daily basis? Does she know that I have a mole on my butt? I don't think so! No sireee! I am as much as a mystery to her as Sherlock is to John Watson. Yeah... I'm a bit of a fan-boy. 

Anyways, I don't know how John does it, but he can convince Mom to let him get a Nintendo Fucking Switch in three minutes, where I have been trying to convince her to let me get a Nintendo Fucking 3DS for three years. All I really want to do is play Pokemon on it... That's literally it. LITERALLY IT! 

I am a bit of a wild child, I admit it. I might be slightly prone to misogyny, but that's because I've been bullied by more girls than I have by boys. They pick at me for anything I do. Wear flip flops to school? Eww! I can see your feet! Wear flip flops with socks to school? Eww! I hate your Legend of Zelda socks! Why do you even wear socks under your flip flops? Are you Gay?!  
Yes. Yes I am.

My mission is to put as much gay shit on AO3 as I possibly can to force my rainbow pride on innocent children. ^.^  
I would not be a good parent. I hate the sounds of crying children. Diaper? No problem! Spit up? No problem! Crying? FUCK NAW!!! You can take your little squealing monsters and get out of my house! Plus, I pride intellect over manners. I like smarts. Smarts get you jobs.  
"Hey, my computer isn't working." Well let me hug it! It's sure to work!  
YEahhh.... Can you see where I'm coming from? When the world is taken over by zombies, you've got to be clever. Try killing zombies with a hug or a please and thank you.  
"Urrgghhhh.... Braaaaainzzz..."  
"Do you want a hug? Aww... look he likes m- OH GOD!!! EYEHHUHYUUHUYYAAA!!! HE'S EATING MY JUGULAR!!!"

._______.

That's just a little bit from me.


End file.
